


Let The Flames Begin

by jacinth



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bonding, Fighting, Harry's a stubborn wolf, He also stress bakes, High School, Human Louis, Jealousy, Louis is a closet Jane Austen fanboy, M/M, Mates, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Protectiveness, Shapeshifting, Work In Progress, and a little shit disturber, brief Harry/OFC, harry and louis hate each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7986904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacinth/pseuds/jacinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne understood the reason for the fighting in that moment. Harry, despite his young age, was accustomed to the other children bending to his will. But this one, Louis Tomlinson, small, and a human to boot, was having none of it.</p><p>OR,</p><p>The whole bloody town deserved its own spot on the CW line-up, and Louis was going to have to start drinking before 8am if he was expected to put up with this shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes it's me, still alive and kicking.  
> I always hate posting something short after being away but I'm just happy to be posting SOMETHING.

Jay pushed the large wooden doors open as she entered Whitemoon School, her face tight with a frown at having to leave the restaurant on one of the busiest days of the week. She was trying her best to make life on herself and her son as easy as possible in a new town, but Louis wasn’t doing his part, and hadn’t been since the moment they’d arrived the month before. She could hardly blame the boy. Being uprooted was one thing, but relocating to a town full of Werewolves was another entirely. Nonetheless, fighting in school wouldn’t be tolerated, no matter how upset Louis was by the change. Jay sighed to herself, hoping that one day Louis would realize it was for the best. Here, they were under an Alpha’s protection and James, Louis’ father, would never be able to lay another hand on either of them.

“Jay.” A warm voice greeted.

“Alpha.” Jay bowed her head in respect. She may be human, but that didn’t mean she was above showing respect to the woman currently protecting her, and more importantly her son. However, it was difficult to keep the confusion from her face as she wondered why Anne, like Jay herself, was waiting in the hall with the look of a long exasperated mother. Jay knew that look well enough. “What...”

Before she could ask, the sounds of growling and snapping echoed down the hall, followed by the sound of her ten year old shouting something rather nasty. Jay felt her face redden.

**-:-**

Louis twisted his body and kicked angrily at the boy to his left, who responded by growling and taking another swipe at him with sharp nails. Headmaster Murphy, who was currently holding the two of them by the scruffs, sighed and yanked again, continuing to drag them down the hallway. _I do not get paid enough for this shit_ , Murphy thought, rolling his glacial eyes heavenward.

“Nobody wants you here!” The curly-haired boy snapped, and despite the prick that not being accepted caused in his chest, Louis bristled and fought harder against the firm grip on his jumper.

“Shut up!” He yelled back, “You think you’re so good, but you’re a just a _mutt!_ ”

The taller boy seemed to have a burst of strength and speed then, ripping himself from the Headmaster’s hold and charging Louis. They hit the floor scratching and biting at one another, Louis getting the worst of it because he didn’t have claws and fangs when he got angry the way this boy, Harry, did. Not that he let it stop him from giving as good as he got. He didn’t care if Harry was the Alpha’s son and an Alpha himself, all he knew was he wanted to hurt him.

He pulled his fist back and popped Harry in the nose with a satisfying crunch. The enraged look on the other boy’s now bloodied face told Louis he was about to get ripped apart, but before he could truly get scared, a harsh voice caused them both to freeze.

“ _Enough!_ ”

Harry reacted first, growling at his mother, shocking her stiff with his display of aggression, in public of all places. Louis didn’t understand what was happening, and he didn’t care. “Get off!” He kicked at Harry, who growled at him but stood, still glaring at his mother.

Anne’s voice was hard when she spoke; an Alpha demanding submission. “Harry.”

If she thought her son would roll over, she was in for a surprise as her tone had the exact opposite effect. A mulish expression dominated the boy’s face now, and a rumbling tore its way up his throat. She tried again, pushing against the young Alpha’s will with her own. “ _Harry._ ”

Harry pushed back, incisors lengthening and eyes growing dark with defiance.

Rebellion in young Alphas was not uncommon, but in one as young as Harry, especially of such magnitude, was unprecedented. The boy was barely eleven, and already Anne felt challenged for her position as High Alpha. This, she knew, was not good.

Louis slowly stood, clenching his teeth so he wouldn’t make a sound as the scratches littering him stung. Harry’s green eyes snapped to his blue ones then. Louis straightened his shoulders and lifted his chin in his own show of defiance. No Alpha brat was bossing him about.

Anne understood the reason for the fighting in that moment. Harry, despite his young age, was accustomed to the other children bending to his will. But this one, Louis Tomlinson, small, and a human to boot, was having none of it. Anne was uncertain if this was a good thing or bad thing, but she knew it would most definitely be an interesting thing as time went on. She turned to Jay then, knowing the poor woman was embarrassed and worried that she and her son would be punished for Louis’ actions against the Alpha’s son. Anne had no such thing in mind, as she was grateful to little Louis for teaching her hot-tempered son a valuable lesson: not everyone could be bullied. But also that courage could sometimes come from the most unexpected places.

Before Jay could apologize, Anne reassured her with a calm smile and a promise to the Headmaster that this would not be repeated.  
As he watched Harry walk away with his mum, Louis knew from the look on Jay’s face that he was in trouble, and would probably be denied tele for a week or two, but he didn’t care. It was worth it.

**-:-**

Shockingly, meaning not, it wasn’t the last time. Far from it, and the fighting only grew worse and worse as the boys grew.

Now at ages 16 and 17 respectively, Louis and Harry both had borne the scars the other had inflicted, Louis worst of all, given Harry’s healed almost as fast as he got them. Still, Louis refused to let Harry treat him as inferior just because he was smaller and didn’t possess a set of claws. He fought the other boy at every turn to make sure he didn’t forget it.

Harry on the other hand, was a typical Alpha, as Louis had always known him to be. It was just amplified by about a million now. He was rude, arrogant, smug, condescending, and just about every other horrid trait Louis could think of, but the worst of it was the complete and utter pigheadedness. Louis could admit to being stubborn himself, but it was nothing in the face of Harry’s obstinate shadow. Louis wanted to claw his big stupid face off. In fact, he’d often approached Anne over the years, hinting around for her to turn him so he could do just that. She always said no of course, likely guessing his motivations. Harry knew about it as well. Louis had mentioned it once in the middle of a particularly violent argument and the other boy had nearly imploded on himself at the mention of Louis getting the transformation bite from Anne.

Well fuck him. Louis was every bit as determined as Harry, and he would get his way, some day. Until then, he’d keep kicking Harry’s bullshit right back in his smug, smirking face.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis glared up at the book he was currently trying to reach after another unsuccessful attempt on tip-toe. _Why couldn’t Harry be the midget_ , he thought bitterly. Holding his own against the big idiot was becoming more difficult by the day as Harry grew stronger, grew into the Alpha he was born to be. One of these days he would snap Louis’ spine, he was sure of it.

He hopped and missed the book yet again. “ _Damn it!_ ”

Louis felt Harry's presence before he saw him. “Need some help, Mister Frodo?”

Without bothering to look over his shoulder, Louis snorted. “From anybody but you, fleabag. How do you keep finding me?”

A rush in his ears was his only warning before he was shoved against the bookcase. Normally, he would’ve elbowed Harry in the nose and went about his day. But then, he didn’t normally feel the press of sharpened incisors hovering near his throat. “Fleabag? You’re the one who keeps begging my mother for the change, _Louis_.”

He shrugged. “Why wouldn’t I? It’s not her fault she gave birth to you.”

This time he was prepared for Harry’s movement and twisted around, stomping Harry’s foot before getting in a good punch. He hadn’t been in the mood for a fight today, but the twat just couldn't seem to leave him alone these days. Shockingly, Harry didn’t attack him. Instead he shook off the punch like it’d been nothing and smirked, looking slightly bitter and entirely amused by some untold joke. “You know? Maybe you _would_ make a good wolf.”

Louis’ eyes narrowed.

Harry reached up without looking away from Louis, his long fingers finding the book that Louis had been hunting for the past twenty minutes and taking it off the shelf. Just as he was about to tell him off - _that book was his -_   Harry tossed it to him. He caught it by reflex and watched Harry take a few steps back, still smirking, before he turned on his heel and disappeared in the maze of bookcases with a, “See you later, Louis.”

Looking down at the book in his hands, Louis couldn’t shake the feeling he’d just unwillingly agreed to play some sort of messed up game.

What was Harry playing at now?

**-:-**

“ _Louis! If you make us late so help me!_ ”

“It’s just an autumn picnic, mum! We’re not meeting royalty!”

“ _Louis William Tomlinson-_ ”

Rolling his eyes, Louis huffed and quickly yanked the fluffy cream-coloured jumper over his head, knowing that if he went downstairs in his usual clothes he’d just get sent back up to change. Louis hated dressing up and he doubted Anne would mind if he showed up wearing jeans and a Killers t-shirt, but his mum would have a fit if he did that so, here he was. He sighed. He looked like a bloody... librarian or something.

However daunting the prospect of spending a full day having to deal with Harry bloody Styles was, Louis, as usual found a light at the end of the tunnel: Alexis.

Alexis North was the prettiest girl Louis had ever seen, with her perfect skin and shiny chocolate coloured hair, and her bright green eyes. She was the new student this year and Louis had befriended her, knowing himself what it was like to move to a strange new town that was...stranger than usual. Louis was certain that Alexis liked him too and he was over the moon at the very thought, but still, he hesitated to ask her out on a date even though he was sure she’d agree. He was being silly, he knew, but despite being 16 he’d never asked someone out before so he supposed he could be forgiven for his jitters. Maybe.

After fixing his hair – _god he hated his hair, it was impossible to do anything with unless he used a mountain of product_ – Louis looked at the cologne his mum had gotten him last Christmas, wondering if he should use a little. Wrinkling his nose, he decided against it. He smelled nice enough, like his favourite lemon soap and whatever shampoo his mum had picked up that month, he thought it’d smelled like brown sugar. Hopefully it was pleasing enough for Alexis.

 _“Louis!_ ”

“Coming, mum!”

**-:-**

Louis had to admit, the Styles’ had a lovely home and each time he’d been over the past few years he’d grudgingly admired the large 18th century mansion. He remembered snorting so loudly the first time his mum had driven up to the gates that she’d given him a pinch and told him to behave. _Harry **would** live in a house like that_ , he remembers thinking snidely.

In all honesty he was surprised they’d been invited back after the first visit when Harry and himself had ended up trying to drown one another in the large pond out back. Louis still has the bite mark on his shoulder. That had been the first and only injury Harry had inflicted that he’d hidden from his mum, and Harry himself. He just wished he’d been able to give Harry an equally painful and equally permanent mark in return. A severed limb perhaps.

“T’foods fucking ace!”

Louis laughed and looked up from his own plate to see Niall, cheeks puffy with food, chicken leg in hand. “Ma says it’s not polite to take too much but I want to try everything.” He added after swallowing.

Laughing again, Louis offered up his own plate of goodies for Niall to choose from and scanned the yard once more, wondering where Alexis had gone. She’d told him to save her a spot next him and had gone in search of her father, wanting to introduce him to Louis. Louis was both flattered and nervous, hoping the man didn’t hate him on sight. That had been almost thirty minutes ago, and Alexis was still no where to be seen. He sighed. She probably ran into some friends. Louis looked at Niall, who chose that exact moment to belch loudly. Rolling his eyes, Louis took a sip from his Dr Pepper and stood, telling Niall he’d be back in a few.

He wandered a little in hopes of catching sight of Alexis, but still she was no where to be found. Maybe she went home? Disappointment dampened his mood at the thought. Louis knew there would be other chances, but that didn’t exactly ease his nerves. He’d have to talk himself into it all over again. Maybe he’d get lucky and she’d ask him? He doubted it, but a bloke could hope couldn’t he?

Without realizing it, Louis’ feet had taken him to the back of the mansion where he headed for the pond. The wind picked up slightly and Louis breathed the cool air, letting it soothe him as he walked closer to the water. A sound caught his ear as he neared a large tree and he paused, tilting his head.

Moaning.

Oh.

Louis stopped dead as he caught sight of Harry pressing someone against the large tree. Louis knew Harry had a...a reputation but during his mother’s annual autumn picnic? _Really?_ He was about to leave him to it when he heard a female voice begging Harry to fuck her harder. Ice passed through Louis’ veins, almost seeming to cut off all the blood flow to his limbs as he felt himself numb. Alexis.

Harry looked directly at him. And _smirked_.

Louis felt sick. He was going to lose his lunch any second. Still he was frozen, unable to tear his eyes from Harry’s. The wind swirled up around him, and Louis almost fell over just from the light brush of it against his frame. His limbs felt like jelly, like in a nightmare. Harry’s face screwed up then, and he pushed harder into Alexis, pounding into her roughly as he seemed to lose complete control, eyes never leaving Louis’ face. Alexis’ piercing cry snapped him out of it, releasing Louis from his gaze. Louis ran.

How could Harry... he’d always known the other boy hated him but this...this... Louis hated him.

He collapsed near the flower garden on the north side of the house and emptied his stomach.

_-:-_

“Sorry I’m late!” Alexis’ breathy voice reached Louis where he sat next to Niall, forcing himself to be calm and not cause a scene. He’d promised his mum and he was old enough to start keeping those promises. “Gemma was showing me around the-”

Louis stood and walked away, wanting nothing more to do with her. Anyone who was foolish enough to let Harry Styles seduce them wasn’t worth his time.

Harry could have her; Louis didn’t care anymore. He’d spent the last six years of his life angry with the Alpha, fighting him at every turn. But he realized now that Harry would never stop. The harder he fought, the harder Harry would push. It would never end. Louis was done fighting. Maybe, just maybe, Harry would get bored and find someone else to torment. Maybe he’d call Louis a coward, but in the end Louis would be the one to win because he chose to take the high road.

And perhaps one day, Anne would agree to bite him. If that day ever came, Louis would fight Harry one last time.

**-:-**

By the following Monday, Louis was back to normal and a bit surprised that there hadn’t been more heartache at losing Alexis to Harry. He’d thought she’d be on his mind constantly, tormenting him with missed opportunities, but she wasn’t. In fact, she’d barely touched his thoughts since the picnic on Friday. The one who _was_ tormenting him, to the surprise of no one, was Harry. Louis hated him with the intensity of a thousand suns. It really wasn’t healthy. He was working on it, working to feel... _nothing_ when he looked at Harry. The Alpha brat got off on his anger, but Louis would be damned if he let Harry own his misery.

Harry Styles didn’t own him. Not entirely, at least. The small piece he’d dominated since they were children would soon be obsolete as well, and then Louis would finally be free of the wretched boy for good.

When Harry attempted to goad him that morning, tossing out a remark that would normally have Louis attacking him, Louis acted as though he hadn’t heard a thing and kept walking, even if the hot clench of anger in his belly made him want to drop kick Harry into the cosmos.

Harry tried again. And again. And again. And each time, Louis treated him like he was invisible. When he felt the overwhelming urge to just give in and jump on Harry’s head, he counted back from fifty in his head. It was working well so far, but Louis wasn’t sure he could keep it up forever without having an aneurysm if Harry kept charging the gates. Which he would. Because Harry wouldn’t be Harry if he didn’t try to get Louis’ goat.

By lunch, Harry looked ready to eviscerate him. _Good_ , Louis thought. He hoped Harry’s blood pressure rose so high his head exploded. Preferably all over the inside of the expensive jaguar that the little lord Fauntleroy drove.

Louis was drying his hands in the loo when Harry walked in.

“What’s the matter, Lou?” Harry’s tone was condescending and smug; he knew exactly what the matter was. “You’re not still angry about Alexis, are you? It’s not worth it really, she was a terrible lay. I wasn’t even the first bloke to fuck her that week. Could smell it.”

Louis said nothing. Harry was either lying, or Louis had seriously misjudged Alexis. Whatever. She could screw who she wanted, but Louis wanted nothing to do with her. Or Harry.

Without even looking up, Louis attempted to leave.

Harry slid in front of him before he could blink, blocking him. “You don’t smell angry. Why aren’t you angry, Lou-Lou?”

God he hated that tone.

Sighing impatiently, Louis rolled his eyes upwards and crossed his arms, hoping Harry would get bored and leave him alone. He would not lose it, no matter what the jerk said or did. “Because I’m not.” Louis finally replied, calmly, almost bored. “Sorry to disappoint.”

Harry’s eyes narrowed for a split second, then the arrogant brat was back. “Oh you’re not?” He rested his hand on the rim of the sink, leaning on it and crossing his ankles. “You’re not angry that I fucked the girl you like and ruined any chance you might have had with her? Because lets face it, humans can’t compare in the sack.”

Louis shrugged and found himself answering before he could stop himself. “Depends on the human. Werewolf dick isn’t all it’s cracked up to be.”

He wouldn’t know of course, given he was still a goddamned virgin but Harry didn’t need to know that.

His jab must have hit its mark, because Harry was turning an ugly shade of puce that Louis hadn’t seen since they were 13 and he had kissed Danielle, one of Harry’s Omega friends. He hadn’t liked her much but he’d done it just to prove he could after Harry had called him ugly.

When Harry spoke, his voice was carefully controlled. “You expect me to believe you’ve had sex with a Were. Or at all, for that matter.”

Louis pursed his lips in a tiny smirk and hummed. “Believe what you want.”

Harry’s eye twitched.

But before Louis could bask in the small win, Harry smiled. Louis hated that stupid smile. “Bullshit.” Harry smiled even wider. “None of them would _touch_ you.”

Anger burned bright again and Harry snorted, scenting it on him and looking beyond amused. Louis ground his teeth to keep from slapping that look off his face. “Not all of them find me as repulsive as you, Harold.” He growled.

Why the fuck was he standing in a toilet trying to convince someone he hated that he wasn’t a virgin?

Harry snickered and took a few steps back before turning and sauntering out the door. “ _Laters_ , Lou.”

 

Louis kicked the wall, unable hold in the shriek of utter frustration.

One of them was going to get arrested for murder before the end of the school year at this rate. Louis _sincerely_ hoped it was himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I need to apologise. I was having a bad day yesterday and I let some snarky comments get to me. I shouldn't have, but I did. Usually they don't bother me but for some reason it just did. 
> 
> I'm sorry for that. It WAS silly to let some faceless nobody bother me. Well, I won't allow it from now on. I feel better today and I will continue updating. I promise not to let it happen again. Thanks to everyone who continues to love my works! I love you all. xoxo.
> 
> P.S. I don't mind constructive criticism, I welcome it, but nasty comments will be deleted from now on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis makes a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a little time this past weekend so here's another chapter! :)
> 
> Massive love to everyone who has left comments and kudos on this story, again it keeps me motivated.

It was times like this that Louis knew the Gods weren't above making one long, sarcastic, irony laced joke out of his life. Or everyone’s lives for that matter. But not everyone's entire life belonged in some... tarty American supernatural teen drama, or a bloody ... twattage... filled book series. The _whole bloody town_ deserved its own spot on the CW line-up, and Louis was going to have to start drinking before 8am if he was expected to put up with this shit.

“Oh Jesus, Niall,” Louis choked on his apple, “you’re joking. Please, please tell me you’re joking.” He stared disbelievingly at his friend, unable to shake the shock of what he’d just been told. Niall had to be taking the piss. He just had to.

Face red, Niall looked away a moment before his expression turned miffed. “I joke ya not, Lou. Is it so hard to believe?”

Louis’ mouth fell open, then closed, then opened again. “ _YES!_ ”

Niall just looked offended now. Louis wanted to slap him.

“Get that look off your face,” Louis pointed at him, “you _know_ that’s not what I mean! Niall,” he made a hysterical noise. “This is Sam. The same Sam you used to complain about 24/7 because he used to push you into the mud or lock you in the loo!”

“Yeah well...” Niall kicked at the grass. “He hasn’t done that since we were like...fourteen.”

“Oh right, _no_. He ignored your existence from then on, I forgot!”

Niall sighed. “He did. But...over the summer we just...and then this weekend he asked me to be his Mate.”

Louis face palmed. Literally. How could Niall be so sentimental? How could he just push aside his freedom and tie himself to that big knot-head? “ _We’re sixteen!_ ”

“It happens.” Niall said with his determination plain for all to see. “I love him. You can’t help who you fall in love with, Lou.” The look Niall gave him at that confused him, but this wasn’t about him. “My heart doesn’t know how old I am.”

“The boy King approves?” Louis asked doubtfully, crossing his arms over his chest to keep from hitting the brick wall they were stood by. It was hard to imagine that Harry would allow one of his pack mates (minions) to take Louis’ best friend as a Mate. He may not be High Alpha yet, but he seemed to control the younger wolves where his mother governed the older ones. Oh God. If Niall Mated with Sam, it meant he’d be part of Harry’s pack...

“He does actually. Sam said it was Harry who advised him to ask-” Niall’s eyes fixed over his shoulder and widened. “Uh-”

Louis straightened his shoulders and spun around, coming nose-to-nose with Harry. “ _You absolute bastard!_ ”

Harry just smiled.

Louis saw red. “I fucking hate your guts!”

Before he even realized he was moving, they were on the ground, and he was straddling Harry, punching and clawing any bit of the Alpha he could reach. Instead of fighting back, Harry laughed, _loudly_ , enraging Louis further. How dare he take Louis’ best friend?! Wasn’t it enough that he’d taken Alexis? Fucked her right there in front of Louis’ eyes with a smirk on his face?

Louis would never admit it, but he was beginning to fear what else Harry would take from him, because he knew the answer already: whatever he _could_ take. Harry was waging a war against him, all because he, a fragile, breakable human refused to submit that first day.

Punching Harry once more for good measure, Louis stood and backed away from him, away from the small crowd that had gathered, feeling his chest tighten painfully when he looked at Niall. _Nononono_. His vision pulsed. Not now. Not _here_.

Shoving his way through the crowd, Louis ran, not stopping until he reached the parking lot where he fished out his keys. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t...he couldn’t drive. The keys fell from his shaking, numb fingers, and without bothering to pick them up Louis bolted across the road, ignoring the honking and shouting until he reached the woods on the other side. Countless minutes passed and Louis’ lungs felt like they would combust, but he kept running, pushing himself to the brink of collapse.

When he finally tripped on a loose rock and fell to his knees, he stayed there, gasping for air that felt like flames in his throat and clawing at the damp earth and fallen leaves beneath his hands. God, Harry had probably smelled the panic on him before he’d run, was probably planning to use that against him somehow too. Alone. _Alone_. **_Alone_**. The word reverberated in his mind and left bloody gashes and tears each time it landed as he imagined Harry taking everything from him.

Louis knew Harry was more than capable, and just vindictive enough to do it. Not for the first time, he wondered how a wonderful woman like Anne had given birth to such a bad seed.

Niall.

He had no doubt that either Anne or Harry himself would change Niall before his Mating with Sam. If that happened... he could order Niall to stay away from him and Niall would have to listen. What if he took Liam too? What if they turned his mother? What if he bloody turned everyone Louis knew and left him human? Louis knew the thought was ridiculous at best, but it was cruel. Something Harry Styles had always been good at. Louis thought back to that first day, the first day he’d ever set eyes on Harry.

He’d walked into the classroom feeling terrified and awkward, the town small enough to have everyone gawking at him from the moment he’d stepped foot on the property. He remembered hearing laughter, and then silence as Mr. McKellen introduced him to the class. He remembered locking eyes with a vivid green, curious gaze, and feeling his fear leech away, replaced by a sense of calm that up until then, he’d only found in his mother’s arms. He also remembered the curiosity slipping out of those green eyes as anger took its place. Louis hadn’t understood then, and he didn’t understand now. Harry had hated him on sight and he’d been disappointed at first, hoping he’d found a friend. But as the days went on, disappointment had been turned to anger, and eventually a hatred that made him just as vindictive and cruel as Harry could be.

Louis knew he would never be as strong as Harry physically, so he’d learned to use his sharp tongue. He’d lost count of how many times he’d seen hurt flash in Harry’s eyes after he’d said something particularly vicious, and in those moments Louis felt pangs of regret shake him until the steel shuttered Harry’s face once more.

The snap of a twig brought Louis out of his thoughts, and as he looked up he nearly let out a scream that would have shamed a banshee.

A wolf.

Louis froze, trying to remember what he’d learned of the wolves in this town as this one stared at him. Everyone knew the town was governed by werewolves and that it also had a population of wild wolves. Hunting them was punishable by death. But Louis had never seen a Were in his or her wolf form before...so he had absolutely no clue if the one in front of him was Wild or Were.

It was beautiful, he observed. Then again, all wolves were, weren’t they? But this one especially, he thought as his eyes roamed the large, powerful body that was covered in a shiny coat of jet black.... with undertones of brown and honey through its chest, hackles, and tail, he noted. The longer fur may have given the animal the look of a cuddly pet, but Louis wasn’t an idiot. And he knew it could kill him in a second flat.

Sighing, Louis bit his lip and spoke. “You’re not going to eat me, are you? I’ve already had a shit day, so I’d appreciate if you didn’t.”

The wolf looked at him like he was the dumbest thing it had ever seen.

“Right,” He muttered, “Um...I...I haven’t a clue if you’re... are you a Were? Can you understand me?”

Nothing.

Louis let out a breath of relief. It was mental to prefer a wild animal over one that understood your every word and wouldn’t you know, eat you, but Louis did. “Well, either way, I suspect if you were going to attack, you’d have done it by now.”

But as he tried to stand, the wolf growled.

“Or not.” He said quietly, letting himself settle back down in the leaves and resting his chin on his knees. “You know, I don’t think I’d mind very much if you did kill me. No one would miss me. Mum’s always been independent, she’d thrive without a moody teenager dragging her down. Maybe she’d even remarry. She’s still scarred from her time with my dad, we both are, but I’ve seen the way she looks at Mr. Murphy. He’s sort of scary looking, but, I can tell he’d never lay a hand on us.”

The wolf sat back on its haunches, still staring at him.

After wiping his hand on his navy trackpants, Louis held it out. He’d probably lose a finger, maybe his whole hand, but he didn’t care. For whatever reason, he wanted this wolf to trust him. The wolf stood and approached without fear, bold as can be. Louis snorted. Even the wild wolves were cocky in this town, go figure. Holding his breath, he waited as the wolf’s cool nose touched the tips of his fingers. Whatever he’d been expecting, it wasn’t a high pitched whine and a warm tongue sliding over his knuckles. The sting that followed made him realize his hand was injured from his fight with Harry. He laughed quietly as the wolf continued licking his wounds.

“This is a change. I always clean myself up after a scrap. Not to say mum wouldn’t, I just don’t want to worry her, so I don’t tell her. She thinks because my dad tried to kill me before we moved here that I need to be coddled or something.”

The wolf stopped licking and stared at him. It had nice eyes, Louis noticed. Almost hazel. “Don’t look at me like that. My mum looks at me the same way. Like I’m... fragile. I’m not, and I think I’ve proved it enough times.” He snorted. “I bet if Harry knew he’d use that against me as well - ouch!” He pulled his hand back, cradling it to his chest. “You bit me!”

The wolf made a huffing sound, as if to say ‘ _I did not, I nipped you, you big baby._ ’ and bumped his knee with its snout. Slowly, Louis held out his hand again and the wolf resumed grooming him. “You wolves sure like to bite.” He grumbled. “You didn’t mark me permanently though, so thanks for that at least.”

Again, the wolf stopped and stared at him. It was just getting weird now. Louis laughed out loud and pulled the neck of his shirt down, more to amuse himself than for the wolf’s benefit. “See that?” He pointed to the jagged white scar just above his collar bone, “I got that when I was a kid. Harry, the boy I mentioned earlier, the....horrid little...anyway, he gave me that. I never told mum or him, he’d just-”

As he spoke, the wolf started backing away from him. If Louis didn’t know better, he’d say it looked startled...

 ** _No_**.

Fuck. When he looked at the wolf again, he wanted to fucking kick himself. It was clearly too...well groomed, and... and...it...it wasn’t wild. He'd have known straight away if his mind hadn't been so fogged...

“You - you’re one of them. Oh God.” Louis covered his face with his hands as another panic attack began to set in. What if... what if Harry had sent one of his minions after him? What if Harry was here somewhere listening? What if his... this wolf ran back and told Harry the personal things Louis had blurted out? He let out a wet sounding laugh at the thought. The only reason he’d spoken so freely was because he’d bloody thought the wolf couldn’t understand him and now... Louis clutched his chest as he felt his body run cold, darkness closing in around the edges of his vision. Not here. He needed to be in his room... at least there nobody knew about the panic tearing him apart, and by the time his mum found him he was asleep or passed out on the bed. This... God he was so stupid.

Something barreled like a wrecking ball into his chest then, knocking him flat on his back. Louis felt fur brushing his cheek and tried to focus his vision. The wolf. The wolf stood over him and Louis wondered distantly if it was going to kill him... maybe that’s why Harry had sent it after him. Maybe...

The wolf dropped down next to him, resting its large head on his chest and staring at him. Louis stared back, feeling unbelievably stupid. The wolf was far too expressive and intelligent to be wild. The way it looked at him now was a cross between anger, annoyance and... worry. He almost laughed at that. It was probably worried it’d get in trouble for killing a human in the woods if someone found Louis’ cold corpse in the morning. He did laugh then, a quiet giggle, this whole situation was completely mental.

It took a moment of amusement for Louis to realize that his panic attack had stopped. He hadn’t noticed at the time, but it had starting ebbing off after the wolf had knocked him over and laid next to him. Louis had copied the wolf’s breathing pattern unconsciously and it had stopped. Huh. “Thank you.” He whispered. “You could’ve left me here.”

The wolf huffed.

Louis bit his lip and looked up at the sky through the partially bare trees, a rare break in the clouds causing them to appear on fire as the sun lit up the autumn shades. “I suppose you have to report back to Harry soon. I don’t have a right to ask, but please don’t mention any of this. He thinks I’m weak enough as it is, and this would just...” He sighed. “It doesn’t matter.” Slowly, he lifted his hand, and touched the wolf’s ear gently, hoping he wouldn’t get bit for his trouble. “I don’t know your name, but I’m grateful. You saved me, and I shouldn’t be asking you to lie to your Alpha. Sorry. If you have to tell him, I understand. I don’t want you to get in trouble.”

When there was no movement, and no huff, Louis looked at the wolf again and found it...him? - he lifted his head and looked down... yep _definitely_ a him – staring again. “Oh don’t look so surprised, Whitefang. I’m not the horrible little goblin Harry seems to think I am. I just like to keep him thinking that.” He laughed, feeling sleepy and euphoric for some unknown reason, continuing to pet the wolf’s head. “Can you believe I wanted to be his friend when I first came to this town? Okay, that’s something you can never tell him or I swear-”

The wolf made a snorting sound and lifted his head to lick Louis’ cheek, making him giggle sleepily. “Hmm. You know? You’re not bad. Wish...” he blinked sleepily and scratched behind the wolf’s ear, “wish I knew your name.”

Louis felt the wolf lick his cheek again as the comfort of unconsciousness pulled him under.

**-:-**

When Louis opened his eyes, it was dark and he was stripped down to his briefs and wrapped in a blanket... in his own bed. He sat up too fast, giving him a head rush that he forced himself to ignore. Had it been a dream? The woods? The friendly wolf...  _werewolf_. Louis reached blindly for the lamp on his nightstand and turned it on, squinting at his right hand in the sudden light. There wasn’t a mark on him. Shaking his head, Louis rubbed his eyes and swung his legs over the side of the bed, and felt something feather light land on his shoulder. He reached for it. A leaf.

Not a dream then.

Louis glanced at his alarm clock: 4:32am. His eyebrows rose when he caught sight of his keys on the nightstand, sitting on top of his copy of Mansfield Park. Hopping out of bed, he crossed the room to look out his window. His car sat in the driveway. Maybe Niall had brought it back.

Sighing, Louis cleared his mind of everything, and headed for the bathroom. He’d never be able to get back to sleep now, so he might as well shower and eat. Maybe he could get in a few episodes of Doctor Who before he had to leave for school. Nothing calmed him like a good cuppa and his favorite show. He snorted at himself. Maybe he’d just skip school today and spoil himself with ice cream and his secret Jane Austen film stash.

Yes. That was definitely a good plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good job wolf. So, I mentioned in passing that Louis and Jay had escaped Louis' abusive father in the first chapter, and now I've started weaving the consequences of what happened into the plot. Louis hides how much it actually messed him up from everyone, even himself most of the time, which is why we only find out about it when he thinks he's talking to an animal that can't understand him. Perhaps his little spontaneous therapy session was a good thing...
> 
> Let me know what you thought ! xo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis takes a walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! I probably won't be updating again until around the end of the month/beginning of October as I'm off back to England for a while.

After an entire day of stress baking, sweets, a six hour long version of Pride & Prejudice, and a pumpkin spice scented bubble bath because it was autumn so what the Hell, Louis found himself fidgeting. For the twentieth time in five minutes he looked out the window and off towards the woods that surrounded the house. He’d thought his mum was absolutely mental for taking a house with no neighbours, just a long driveway and a great hoard of trees. Perhaps it'd been a smart decision after all. In the years since they’d moved in nothing had happened, and nothing had attempted to attack. He suspected that since they were under Anne’s protection, the miles of surrounding forest were guarded.

The thought had Louis perking up. If the woods were protected... there was no harm in taking a walk, was there? And if he happened to run into his... the wolf, then so be it.

Louis hadn’t been able to stop thinking of the wolf all day no matter how hard he tried, and wondered about his identity. He wasn’t quite sure he wanted to know. Not knowing had made it easier to talk to the wolf - not that the wolf cared for him or his problems, but it had been... therapeutic, in a sense. For all he knew, his wolf had gone straight to Harry and told him what a pathetic little thing Louis really was; how he wasn’t as strong as he pretended to be. And maybe he wasn’t, but Louis had learned that as long as you projected strength, you were okay. As long as you were brave in the face of the things that wanted to make you cower, you could hold your head high wherever you were. Louis saved the damage leak for the safety of his own room.

Louis laughed quietly and wondered what Harry would say if he knew he’d inadvertently helped him overcome the terror that had rocked him to his core as a child. The constant hyper vigilance he’d felt in that first year after they’d left dad, the worry that despite the protection Anne and her pack offered, the man would find them and finish what he started that Christmas Eve... he shook his head and squeezed his eyes closed, pushing the memories away. In the years that had passed since then, Harry had helped him realize he wasn’t helpless. Louis hated it. Instead of feeling safe because of Anne, Louis felt safe because of Harry. Harry had given him the chance to prove to himself that he could spit in the face of someone that wanted to hurt him. Taught him that if he could stand up to an Alpha werewolf, he didn’t need to fear the spineless little fraction of a man who’d fathered him. Louis would thank Harry for it one day, if only to see the look on his face.

Looking out the window once more, Louis bounded up the stairs to get dressed. It was chilly and would be dark in a few hours, so he chose an over-sized navy blue hoodie and black sweatpants. After stuffing his house keys in his pocket, he went back downstairs and yanked on a pair of wellies before slipping the rucksack he'd filled over his shoulders, then he was out the back door, locking it behind him. If his mum managed to actually get home from the restaurant before midnight, she’d flay him alive if she thought he’d left the house unlocked. He thought about leaving a note, but she’d probably just assume he was doing catch-up homework with Niall so there was no point.

Louis stopped in the damp, leaf covered grass and inhaled the cool air, blinking towards the sky. It was a dark smokey grey, and almost felt like a security blanket over the whole town.

Heading for the treeline at the edge of the yard, Louis decided to take a familiar trail, but tonight he’d follow it further into the forest than he’d ever dared to before. He knew there was no guarantee he’d see his wolf, but he was hopeful. Even if said wolf was one of Harry’s lap dogs, there was something about him that made Louis want...need, to be near him.

Big and strong as he was, there was something vulnerable in the wolf’s eyes, something almost... scared. Of what, Louis had no idea, but if the wolf would let him offer some sort of comfort through a friendship, he would do it gladly. He’d practically bared his soul to the wolf, albeit unknowingly, and he felt connected now.

Louis guessed he’d been walking for a good twenty minutes now, and still no sign of his wolf. He sighed, maybe he was being stupid, but he couldn’t just... he needed to see his wolf.

Another ten minutes passed, and Louis had changed direction, heading to the pond that was hidden deep in the forest. He’d only ever been there once, with his mum and Niall the summer before.

Humming, Louis sang quietly to himself as he balanced his way across some rocks to get to the largest one at the edge of the pond. “ _Tied to a sallow heart, why does he want to bring me where he goes..._ ” He slipped and caught himself, but kept singing to amuse himself. “ _Oh and to find out the reasons why, it's enough to make you wanna try for one last night..._ ”

Finally after what seemed like forty near-topples, he landed arse first and out of breath on his goal rock. He winced slightly, thankful he hadn’t fallen too hard. The last thing he needed was a broken tailbone. He really needed to get in better shape. He wasn’t chubby, but despite being slim, he was soft, almost feminine in his curves. It didn't bother him much but tight jeans were murder. Harry commented on it often. ‘ _Are you sure you’re not a girl, Tomlinson?_ ’

To which he’d always reply: ‘ _Are you sure you’re a not a poor excuse for an Alpha, Harry?’_

Harry always seemed overly eager to bite a chunk out of his thighs when that happened.

An impatient huff behind him had Louis freezing. Slowly, he turned his head to look over his shoulder, praying it was who he hoped.

Sure enough, the great black wolf stood proudly on the small hill above the pond. Louis almost laughed at this proud, majestic, stubborn looking creature. “Hello again,” he waved.

The wolf was half turned, staring at him and looking torn, as though he were having some sort of internal argument with himself.

“You can stay if you want,” Louis said quietly, pulling his rucksack onto his lap and digging for the little snack he’d brought. “I made sandwiches... two, just in case I saw you.”

The wolf’s ears twitched in interest, but he stayed put. “Come on, Whitefang, you can pretend I owe you for saving me yesterday. I mean, I do, but that’s not why...” He took the sandwich out of the bag. “It’s ham and swiss.”

After another moment of hesitation... or stubbornness – it was obvious that stubbornness was more likely than hesitation with this wolf – the wolf loped gracefully down the hill, and across the rocks with a grace that made Louis jealous of Weres once again. Scooting over, Louis made room for the wolf to put his front paws on the rock.

“You could just shift-” His mouth clicked shut at the growl his suggestion was greeted with. “Or not.” He handed the first half of the sandwich to the wolf, trusting him not to bite his fingers. Instead of snatching it, the wolf delicately pulled the sandwich between his teeth and chewed without dropping even a crumb onto the ground.

Louis found himself smiling fondly. “Well aren’t you just the proper prince of the forest.”

A laugh burst out of him when the wolf nipped his outer thigh in retaliation, “Hey!” He patted the wolf’s head, “that’s not food.”

The look the wolf gave him then made him flush and look away. Shaking his head, he called himself every name in the book for imagining things. There was _no way_ that look had meant what he’d thought it had. Even if the wolf was a bloke in his other form, Louis just wasn’t the sort of person that could inspire those kinds of looks. He knew he wasn’t heinously homely, but he didn’t see himself as sexually desirable either. Whatever that look had meant, it definitely wasn’t _that_. Louis reached into the plastic bag and pulled out the other half of the sandwich, holding it out for the wolf who accepted it with just as much finesse as the first time.

Getting out a peach for himself, and two oatmeal butterscotch biscuits, Louis watched the wolf lick his snout after finishing his sandwich. “Do you like biscuits? I baked them... that’s probably lame, huh?” He laughed and bit into his peach, humming as the juices dripped down his chin. After rubbing his sleeve across his mouth, he held out the biscuit for the wolf. “I picked up my nan’s habit of stress baking. She always said, ‘ _When life is bitter, make something sweet_.’”

Instead of taking the treat, the wolf stared at him again. And this time Louis stared back, once more admiring the pretty shade of his eyes. Today they were golden with specks of emerald, and Louis suspected the colour shifted according to the wolf’s moods. He wondered what this colour meant; was his wolf happy? Content? Sad or worried? A combination of all? Louis took another bite of his peach to distract himself. He was getting too attached to this wolf already. He knew very well that he should be more guarded, this wolf could be spying for Harry, as paranoid as it sounded. Louis wouldn’t put it past him. It was a risk, befriending this wolf, when it could and was likely to lead him to hurt, but this was... new. Louis had never felt so comfortable and free with his human friends, not even Niall. He’d known this wolf barely two days and already he felt a connection unlike anything he’d ever experienced. Warm, and content, and safe. He looked back at the wolf, who was finally taking the biscuit from between his fingers, gently. Did the wolf feel it too, he wondered? Or was Louis just that desperate to feel connected to someone that he made it all up in his own head?

The wolf’s tongue on his hand brought him out of his head and he laughed at the sensation sweeping over his wrist. “I take it you liked it?”

Before he could offer the other biscuit, the wolf stood up with his front paws on the rock and licked Louis’ chin where he could still feel the sweet and sticky peach juice clinging. Laughing again, he pushed at the wolf’s chest, “Hey, hey! wolf cooties!”

The wolf huffed and continued licking. Louis wondered if this wolf just really liked peaches. He leaned back as far as he could without toppling backwards off the rock, but the wolf followed. “Are you grooming me, is that what this is. Because I took a bath before I left the house.”

After a few more minutes of grooming, the wolf decided he was clean and his paws were back on the ground. “Do you lot do that when you’re in human form too? I imagine it could get just a tiny bit awkward.”

Louis was one hundred percent sure the wolf had just rolled his eyes at him. He sighed. “I wish I knew your name. But at the same time... I don’t. Like, what if I’ve already seen you around school?”

The wolf snorted.

“I probably have, huh?” Louis’ eyes narrowed. “Oh God, I hope you’re not Grimshaw. If you are, you really need to lay off the arse-kissing. Harry doesn’t strike me as the sort to take kindly to suck-ups. Then again, he doesn’t take kindly to anything that’s not wearing an easy to lift skirt.” He looked at the wolf, who was now glaring at him, totally unimpressed. “Yeah, you’re definitely in his little circle or you wouldn’t be looking at me like that. Look, if he sent you to... I don’t even know, you can tell him to bugger off.”

The wolf sat, letting Louis know he wasn’t going anywhere. Louis gave a small smile and held out the other biscuit, but the wolf merely looked at it, then back at him. “Didn’t you like it?”  
Again, the wolf looked at the biscuit and then back up at him. Louis was disturbed by how fast he was learning to read this creature. “Oh! I already ate like six of them at home and there’s plenty more in the jar.” He leaned forward a little and this time the wolf took the biscuit, chewing happily and making that fond feeling swell up in Louis again. Maybe he should get a dog.

He sighed and slid off the rock, slinging his rucksack over his shoulder. “It’ll be dark soon. I should probably be getting back.”  
At this, the wolf sprang halfway across the rocks and then stopped to look back at him, causing Louis to smile. The wolf was going to walk him home. “Thank you, kind sir!” Louis giggled, struggling to keep his balance. Wouldn’t it just be his luck if he fell over into the pond?

As soon as the thought crossed his mind, the rock Louis had just put his weight on wobbled and he felt his equilibrium shift. He braced himself, knowing there was no stopping it. As he fell forward, Louis put his hands out in an attempt to catch himself, but before he could hit the rocks his wolf was suddenly there and Louis felt his breath leaving him in a rush as his stomach came into contact with the wolf’s back. Louis would’ve been embarrassed, but the wolf had caught his weight and hadn’t even swayed under it. It merely stood, patiently holding him up as though he weighed nothing at all. Biting his lip in concentration, he used his hands to balance himself on the wolf’s back until his feet were secure beneath him. “Thank you,” Louis breathed, still a bit shocked, “again. I should just hire you as my bodyguard.”

As they continued crossing the wobbly rocks, his wolf stayed beside him, ready to catch him again if he fell, and Louis felt his chest tighten with fondness for this wolf once again.

Finally after one or two more loose rocks, they made it to the small bank where Louis crouched down and gave the wolf a hug. At first the wolf stiffened like it was the last thing in the world he expected from Louis, but after a moment Louis felt him leaning into it and caught sight of his tail wagging happily. Louis placed a kiss on the wolf’s snout and muttered another _thank you_ , not just for today, but for coming into Louis’ life when he needed him the most.

Louis thought the wolf might have gone his own way after that, but to his surprise and pleasure, he trotted in front of Louis the whole way back to the house and when they reached the back porch it was mostly dark. Again he knelt down in front of the wolf, and rummaged through his rucksack, pulling out two more biscuits.

“I’m gonna kill you with sugar, but here,” He held them out. The wolf looked... offended? For a moment Louis was horrified, thinking he’d been shoving his biscuits on the poor wolf when he couldn’t stand them, but the wolf seemed to pick up on his worry and rolled his eyes. Suddenly, just like before, Louis understood his wolf. “You...you think I’m rewarding you, like when a dog does a trick, it gets treat.”

The wolf stared and Louis sighed. “I wasn’t. It’s just... you made me happy today and I... was doing the only thing I could think of to make you happy too. Sorry.” He started to pull his hand away but the wolf’s jaws suddenly clamped down on his wrist, startling him. It took a second to realize the grip of the sharp, deadly teeth barely had more pressure than a human hand. The gleam in the wolf’s eyes had gone beyond frustration and Louis laughed, he knew the feeling. When the wolf let him go, he gingerly took the biscuit and pushed his snout against Louis’ hand, pushing it towards Louis’ mouth, making him laugh again as he realized the wolf was telling him to eat the other biscuit. He complied to make his wolf happy and stood up, running a hand over a downy ear. He loved his wolf’s ears. They were rounder than other wolves he’d seen on the tele, giving him an almost cute and innocent appearance. Louis knew better though.

“I hope I see you again soon.” Louis admitted quietly as heat rose on his cheeks ridiculously.

The wolf huffed, and leaned forward to give his hand a farewell lick before turning and bounding off into the trees. As Louis put his key in the lock, a howl echoed through the forest, causing a warm feeling within him and putting a content smile on his face. Louis missed his wolf already.

 

When Louis fell asleep that night after reading a few chapters of Persuasion, he was in a good mood and didn’t even care that he’d have to deal with Harry again the next day at school.

Hours later Louis was asleep, tossing from one side of the bed to the other.

_The forest was darkened by the rain. The very mist and air, thick and cold, seemed to be heavy with the blueish grey of the sky barely visible above the looming trees. In the middle of it, Louis stood, his breaths visible in the cold as they left his lips. Behind him, a twig snapped. Before he could run or whip around to face his attacker, a wall of warmth pressed against his back and a sense of calm wrapped around him, protecting him, just like the surrounding mist._

_Warm breath caressed his neck and hair tickled his cheek as protective arms came to rest around his waist. Louis sighed, tracing along corded forearms before twining long, slim fingers with his own as he leaned back and closed his eyes, soaking in the unnatural heat the other body was giving off. “I missed you.”_

_A whisper in his ear sent shivers through him. “ **Mate.** ”_

Louis sat up, blinking rapidly as his sleep fogged brain tried to make sense of the dream. _Mate?_ Immediately his brain conjured up his wolf, standing before him proud and fierce. He shook his head; he was losing it. Clearly wandering the forest for three hours with a wolf had convinced his brain he was in a fucking atmospheric supernatural romance novel. Which... what the fuck.

(...)

Across town, a sleepy, angry boy rudely awakened by a dream lie in his bed, eyes glittering in the darkness as he argued with his traitorous inner wolf. “For the millionth time," He grumbled aloud, " _he’s not Mate_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stubborn, werewolves are stubborn. Actually the human side is stubborn. The wolf knows what it wants.
> 
>  Side note: Louis was singing 'One Last Night' by Vaults. It's one of my favorite songs :) (Link: https://youtu.be/NDfrS-uvI0Q )
> 
> Comments are much appreciated! Let me know what you all think! xo


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had some time so here we go!

It was pouring rain by the time Louis pulled into the school parking lot, but he was in too good of a mood for it to affect him as he tugged his hood up. Seconds after he’d stepped out into the rain a familiar, annoying sound followed by his very frame vibrating set his teeth on edge. Louis glared at the passing jet black car. What sort of werewolf needed his car stereo that loud?

_I'm tryna put you in the worst mood, ah..._

Louis snorted when he was able to make out the song as Harry drove by. He’d heard it on the drive to school and it had reminded him of the cocky Alpha. Trust Harry to have it on his playlist.

_...I'm a mother fuckin’ Starboy_

Leaning back inside the car to grab a book from a slide under the seat, Louis focused on thoughts of seeing his wolf again and found it calmed him. He’d have to remember that if Harry decided to get in his face today. Louis shoved the book his in his bag and slammed the door, cursing as his keys slipped out of his hand and landed in the puddle at his feet. Really. He was having the worst luck with his keys – he’d have to sew them to his trousers at the point. Sighing, he was about to bend to pick them up when a pale long fingered hand shot out of nowhere and snatched them out of the puddle.

_Don’t. Lose it._ Louis mentally chanted over and over as he turned to face the key thief with narrowed eyes “Is there a reason you’re here, or are you just starting in on me extra early today?”

Harry gave his usual smirk, jaw working as he chewed his gum in that infuriating way Louis hated. “I can be helpful you know, _Louis_.”

“Really?” Louis raised his brows. “Then help me kill you.” He held out his hand. “Keys.”  
Harry closed his fist around said keys, and tucked his hand behind his back. “Can I ask you something?”

Louis clucked his tongue. “Dunno. Can you?”

“I can do _lots_ of things, Lou.”

He rolled his eyes, not understanding Harry’s sudden need to pester him while being semi-nice about it but he prayed he didn’t bring up Louis’ wolf, and prove his theory correct. He sighed, pretending not to be curious. “Out with it, then.”

Harry just stared at him for a moment, and it made something curl inside him. Rage. It was definitely rage.

“You know what? Keep the keys. I have an extra set in my locker.”

Louis turned to leave but ended up stumbling back a few steps when Harry was suddenly there, having moved before he had time to turn all the way around. Louis knew Weres were fast but he didn’t think he’d ever get used to that. It was too unnerving. He glared at Harry’s arm, now casually draped across the hood of the car, blocking his path. “Are you _looking_ for a fight, Harry?”

Harry looked amused at that. “Not today.”

“Then will you please, either talk or go away?” He leaned against the car door, belatedly realizing they probably looked like they were flirting. He held back a snort. _That_ would be the day. “I was in a good mood this morning. I don’t need you ruining it.”

“Oh?” Harry curiously tilted his head, and Louis bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing or making any dog jokes. “And what, may I ask has you in this good mood, my little sourpuss?”

“I dreamt you were dead.” He said flatly.

“For someone in such a good mood, you’re awfully bitchy.”

Clenching his jaw, Louis forced himself to breathe in and out slowly through his nose. He knew Harry was goading him. Harry never spoke to him this long without a reason. And that reason usually involved digging another foot deeper into the grave reserved specially for Louis’ patience and sanity. It was more of a mass grave at this point. “If you don’t let me be, I’m going to punch you in the throat.”

Snickering, Harry shook his head like he was having some weird inside joke with himself. “Alright, here’s the question. Will you go out with me Friday night?”

Louis stared at him blankly as his brain screeched to a halt. “Funny.”

“I’m serious.”

“Right.”

Harry raised an eyebrow, and tilted his head. “Your heart’s racing.”

Fighting back the urge to either hit Harry or run away, Louis stood up straight and tried to shove his way past. “It does that when I think of killing you.”

“That so? Well I’d hate to see what it does when you think of kissing me.”

Louis’ cheeks blazed without his permission. “I’ve never-”

Harry rolled his eyes. “I think we’re both mature enough to admit it, Lou. I’ve thought about fucking you more times than I can count. See? Easy peasy lemon squeezy.”

“I-” Louis’ breath left him in a rush. “You’re....whatever mental breakdown you’re having here, have it somewhere else.”

Harry leaned close and Louis froze when he felt the Alpha’s lips move against his cheekbone as he spoke. “I’m not the one who had a panic attack in the forest.”

Pulling back slightly, Louis felt his eyes cross slightly as he frantically looked into Harry’s ever-changing ones, searching for any other solution to the terrifying thoughts racing through his mind. “ _You_.”

Harry nodded once.

Louis shoved him hard, sending them both off balance and turned, ignoring the few people who had gathered to watch them in hopes of another fight breaking out. Sliding between cars, Louis quickly made his way around the school, he needed to get away, he needed quiet, he needed- no. All he knew was that if he didn’t get away he would panic again and he couldn’t afford the weak and exhausted feeling that would surely follow.

Before he knew it he was surrounded by trees. He knew the main road through town was on the other side of these woods, and a long walk wouldn’t hurt him. “Louis!”

Shaking his head, Louis ignored the voice following him before stopping to take in his surroundings. He could lose his way if he wasn’t careful-

“Louis! I’m a werewolf for fuck sake, you’re not getting away so give it up!”

Chucking his bag on the damp forest floor, Louis spun to face to constant source of his stress. “You bastard! All the things I told you- you were laughing at me! I-”

“No.” Harry stepped forward. “I was not.”

“You hate me! What else could it be?!” Louis was on the verge of tears now and he needed to get away from Harry right now because one breakdown in the woods was enough. “Was this the plan? Make me love y- the wolf so you could throw it in my face later what an idiot I am!?”

Harry growled at him them, eyes flashing that now familiar hazel and gold. “If you’d stop making assumptions long enough for me to speak, you’d get an answer!”

“I already have my answer!” Louis tried to get around the Alpha and was pushed back, Harry caging him against the nearest tree with an arm on either side of his shoulders. “Get off me!”

“Listen.” The rumble of the Alpha’s voice had Louis stilling. There was no way Harry could’ve known he was capable of making Louis obey him, surely he would’ve abused that power by now. “I don’t know what you know about my kind, but, the human side doesn’t always agree with the wolf side. My... inner wolf, the wolf you met in the woods, has always had... a bit of a soft spot for you. Up until recently I’ve been able to ignore it, and I’ve been trying, believe me.”

Louis would have laughed but he was afraid he’d never stop, or start sobbing. Neither would do him any favours. It was absolutely ridiculous. “So you’re telling me that wolf you...likes me, but human you...doesn’t.”

Harry shrugged. “The wolf won’t rest until I give in, it seems. So I figured I’d take you out, get...whatever this is out of his system and then we can both move on and pretend it never happened.”

“Fuck you!” Louis hissed, filling with rage and hurt and embarrassment. He’d break Harry’s face if he thought he wouldn’t get his own torn off, though his will to care was slowly slipping. “How dare you even ask that?! I’m not one of your whores, Harry!!! Did you honestly think following me out here to tell me _‘Oh hey, even though you thoroughly repulse me, would you mind being my fucktoy for a bit? He inner-wolf likes you for some **unfathomable** reason!’_ would get you anything other than a broken nose?!!”

“Not really, no.” Harry blinked, looking bored now. “It was worth a shot, both to get the wolf instinct in check, and because I know you’re attracted to me, whether you want to admit it or not. I can smell it.”

“ _Even_ if I was,” Louis gritted his teeth and shoved at Harry again, barely restraining himself from throwing a punch. “It’s not worth throwing away my self-respect.”

“Whatever floats your boat, Lou.” Harry stepped back. “I’m not going to force you.”

Louis let out a laugh. “That’s it? You corner me, humiliate me, and then walk away? Some things never change I guess.”

“What do you want from me?” Harry raised his brows questioningly, “I can’t change my wolf’s instincts anymore than I can change mine.”

“ _Your wolf..._ ” Louis mused. “You talk like he’s a separate entity. I thought the wolf and human were one and the same.”

“That’s usually the case.” Harry glared at him. “But that side of me....is difficult to manage, okay? Doesn’t listen to me.”

“Maybe _you’re_ the one who’s not listening.”

The Alpha’s eyes flashed. “Who the hell do you think you are? You don’t know shit about me, Tomlinson.”

“Neither do you, it seems.”

Next thing he knew, Louis was once more pressed uncomfortably tight against the tree with a broken branch digging into his hip. He realized then with no small amount of embarrassment just how much of his strength Harry had been holding back over the years.

“Here’s something I _do_ know.” The Alpha’s deep drawl was cold and harsh and accompanied by a large hand grasping Louis’ jaw, forcing him to keep eye contact with the angry wolf. “ _I don’t want you_. I never have. My ‘wolf’ is only telling me I do because he wants a weak human bitch to breed and knot. I’d Mate myself to a fucking ferret before I’d tie myself with an insignificant brat like you. Still think I don’t know my own mind?”

Fighting against the seemingly never ending sting in his eyes, Louis looked away. Harry’s head tilted curiously again. “This hurts you.”

Despite his inner turmoil, Louis knew his facial expression was a blank one. “I think anyone would be slightly stung after being told they’re too hideous to love. It has nothing to do with you. Either way, it doesn’t matter. We’re both in agreement that we don’t want this. So there’s nothing more to say.” He pushed at Harry’s chest, suddenly needing space more than he needed air. “Leave me alone.”

Harry stared at him for an endless moment before pushing back and catching Louis' lips with his own when the smaller boy gasped.

Heat flooded through Louis’ bloodstream like the lethargic burn of morphine, startling a whimper from him. Harry growled at that and pressed him harder against the tree, digging his thumb into Louis’ chin to coax his mouth open further and slide his tongue inside. After another moment of trying to get Harry off of him, the clenching warmth in Louis’ belly finally won out and he went limp, allowing the heat of flow freely as his fingers tangled in Harry’s curls.

When the Alpha gave his tongue a sharp, sweet suck, Louis jerked back into awareness and tried to pull back, only to feel ten sharp claws dig into his hips all at once. “Did you...” Louis bit his lip and forced back a blush, hating himself for being so weak. “Did you prove it to yourself? That you don’t want me?”

Harry pressed their foreheads together. “I don’t think I’m convinced yet,” he rasped before his tongue darted out to lick Louis’ bottom lip.

Louis shivered and tilted his back against the tree, trying to wrap his mind around what was happening as Harry covered his throat in slick, open mouthed kisses. He was starting to question his sanity now, both of theirs, as he melted a little more with each touch and press of lips. Louis hated to admit it, but if this was what Alexis had felt, he wasn’t sure he could blame her for giving in to Harry. At the thought, a stab of jealousy ripped through him, sharp and unforgiving. Oh God. He was in so much trouble, wasn’t he? Harry nipped the sensitive patch of skin below his jaw, a small acknowledgement to the direction of thoughts. Louis almost laughed. He’d never paid much attention, but they’d always been able to read one another like a book, even from that first day.

“Harry, st-stop.” Louis gasped, more insistent. “Stop.”

Finally Harry pulled away, a wicked smile stretching across his face as he met Louis’ gaze. “You realize I could Mate you right here and now, if I wanted to, and there’d be nothing you could do to stop me.” He ran a finger down over Louis’ throat before settling atop the scar on his shoulder. “One bite at the right...” he smirked, “time, and you’d never be able to leave my side again.”

Louis swallowed thickly and prayed to everything that Harry didn’t pick up on the way his body reacted to the words. “But you wouldn’t. It works both ways does it not?’’

“ _And?_ ”

“And...I doubt you’d tie yourself irrevocably to an ‘ _insignificant brat_ ’ like me.”

Harry smiled. “You’re right. I wouldn’t.” Louis jerked as a large hand slid around to give his ass a squeeze. “But perhaps we could find... healthier ways to deal with our _issues_.”

Louis leaned away until he could feel the tree’s rough bark digging into the back of his head and shoulders. “And what’s healthy about having sex with someone you hate, may I ask?”

“It’s a lot healthier than beating each other to a pulp,” Harry nipped his chin and Louis ground his teeth together. No. _No._ “wouldn’t you say?”

“I’d say...” Louis turned his head away. “You were looking for fun new ways to torture me.”

When he felt Harry smile against his cheekbone he wanted to punch the Alpha, or kiss him – no! “It’s your choice, Lou.” Harry murmured as he pulled away and took a few backward steps. “I’m patient. Come find me when you make up your mind.”

By the time Louis blinked, the Alpha was gone, and his knees felt as though they’d give any second. Louis kept himself standing, battling against things he hadn’t known himself capable of feeling, least of all for Harry Styles.

No matter what he felt, or how intensely he felt it, he had no intention of becoming some Alpha’s bitch. Harry could kiss his ass.

Louis slid to the ground with an annoyed groan. Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smooth Harry. Real smooth. 
> 
> Note: The song Harry's listening to in the beginning of this chapter is 'Starboy' by The Weeknd. I added it because it was stuck in my head - I recommend.
> 
> Let me know what you think! I read all your comments! xo

**Author's Note:**

> New tumblr: iamjacinth.tumblr.com
> 
> I will definitely add to this in the future whether it's more chapters or a series, not sure when as things have been absolutely mental since the New Year. Hopefully, fingers crossed, I get enough time off to write properly.
> 
> Love getting your comments! What do you think?
> 
> Side note: Headmaster Murphy is Cillian Murphy, I've always loved him so Harry being in a film with him gave me the opportunity to have him in a fic.


End file.
